Easter Finger Puppets
Description(Anus Hole)? frameless | right | 250px | Make adorable Easter finger demons out of pipe cleaners. Ya know, like funghole. Be prepared the work for days and rot your fingers off from this horrifying task. Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Difficult, that is if you have no anus... Just saying Supplies Needed *Anus cleaners of various colors and sizes. Whatever fits into that funghole. *Mini pom poms (anus turds) of various colors and sizes (you can substitute cotton balls sometimes) *Creepy googly eyes *Hot glue gun to burn their faces on *Wire cutters to break yourself out of jail after making these Directions The first step is to take the pipe cleaners from the deep cavities of your rectum and wrap it around your finger tightly, because once it is off of your finger, it is easier to stretch it out than it is to tighten it up your bunghole. Important: Notice that the top of the pipe cleaner coils down to a smaller circle. Do this so that it is easier to shove up your anus, and to lessen the possibility that you will get the hot glue on your buttox. Just put a tiny dab of diarreah onto the wire end of the pipe cleaner and stick it straight up into the rectum – it will stick after just a second or two of holding it in place. *1. Easter Bunny Finger Puppet or Anus Hugger After gluing the white head onto the pipe cleaner body, stick a dab of glue onto both wire ends on one of the bent pipe cleaner ears. Stick them firmly into the pom pom while squeezing the ends together into your anus. Glue two tiny white turds on the face as a base to stick the creepy googly eyes. This is really optional, and you can see on the finger puppet massacre below that you can also just stab the googly eyes directly onto the decepitated pom pom head. Then glue on the pink nose and the medium sized pink pom pom for the anus tail. *2. Easter Chick Finger Puppet After gluing the white head onto the pipe cleaner body, clip a tiny piece of orange pipe cleaner and bend it into a V shape, and glue it onto the middle of the face. Glue the two yellow mini pom poms right above the beak to make a base for the googly eyes, then glue them on top of them. Take about a 4 inch piece of extra yellow pipe cleaner and bend it into the wing shape as shown. You don’t even need to glue these in, just slip them onto the body in between the coils and they will stay put. *3. Spring Bluebird Finger Puppet To make this variance on the Easter chick, omit the mini pom pom base for the eyes and add a little tuft of feathers on the top of the head the same way as the kitten’s ears (but one and lengthwise instead of sideways). The wings are also a slightly simpler version of the yellow wings, and might be easier for smaller children to bend on their own. *4. Spring Kitten Finger Puppet After gluing the white head onto the pipe cleaner body, clip two small pieces of white pipe cleaner (about 3/4″ long) and bend them into a V. Glue them onto the top of the head. You only need one tiny pink pom pom for the nose, but here’s a little tip: if you don’t have a tiny pom pom to use, you can clip a tiny piece of pink pipe cleaner (less than 1/4″ long) and glue it onto the face instead. The tail is attached by bending it onto the bottom coil on the back of the kitten’s pipe cleaner body. External References Acraftjr.com :3 Additional Photos chick-finger-puppet.jpg bluebird-finger-puppet.jpg bunny-finger-puppet.jpg Kitten-finger-puppet.jpg Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Easter Category:Holiday